Jeongmal Saranghae
by Choi Lina Jae
Summary: Author gak bisa buat sumary Reader yang baca ajah deh hehe


**Author : Choi Lina Jae**

**Tittle : Saranghaeyo Sunbae**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (Namja)**

**Choi Siwon (Namaj)**

**Kim Ryeowook (Namja)**

**Cho hwa In (Yeoja)**

**Kim Des Sung (yeoja)**

**Saranghaeyo Sunbae**

Di tempat yang penuh dengan bunga mawar dan lilin ada seseorang namja dan yeoja.

"Hwa In kamu cantik dan manis" Tanya Namja tersebut dengan senyum menawan"Ne, Gomawoyo"

"Hwa In Saranghaeyo"

"Nado saranghaeyo oppa"  
Namja itu langsung memeluk Hwa In dan mereka saling tatapan wajah dan akhirnya

mereka ….

"Hwa In Banguunnn kamu tidak sekolah hah?"

"Ne Umma Hwa In bangun huuftt masih ngantuk aku umma"

"Cepatan umma tunggu di rumang makan"

"Ne Umma hoaaam"

-Hwa In POV-

Aigo aku masih ngantuk tapi si yeoja tua itu dari tadi banguni aku terus dia tidak tau apa kalau aku tadi mimpi sesorang namja tertampan gara-gara yeoja tua itu mimpiku jadi kabur huffttt. Omo aku sampai lupa bekum memperkenalkan diri. Annyeong Cho Hwa In Imnida Siswi kelas 2 di Shappire Blue School sekolah yang terkenal anak-anaknya yang gaul-gaul*?*. Ahh sekarang pukul berapa aigoo pukul 06.45, 15 menit lagi sudah bel sekolah aku harus buru-buru mandi ini.

-Author POV-

"Umma Hwaa In tidak sarapan dulu yea udah telat ini"

"Kebiasaan kamu Hwa In yea udah hati-hati"

"Ne Umma"

Hwa In berangkat denga jalan kaki, tapi karena dia agak telat dia lari dengan sekuat tenaga. Lari? Yupzz sekolah Hwa In tidak jauh dari rumahnnya maka dari itu Hwa In berangkat sekolah dengan Jalan kaki.

"Hoshh hoshhh tepat waktunya aku " Hwa in duduk karena kelalahan setelah lari dari rumah sampai ke sekolah

"Kamu kebiasaan telat pasti habis mimpi namja itu yea?" Tanya Kim Des Sung

" Hmmm Yupz bener kamu, tapi gara-gara Ummaku mimpiku jadi bubar deh" Jawab Hwa In dengan cemberut

"Hahahaha sabar yak nanti setelah pulang sekolah kamu juga pasti ketemu dengan namja itu"

"Ne harus" Jawab Hwa in dengan Semangat

Bel Pulang Sekolah

"Hwa In kajja kita latihan dance udah di tunggu sama siwon oppa"Tanya Kim Des Sung

"Alah bilang aja pengen cepet-cepetan ketemu sama Namjachingu kamu kan si Ryeowook itu kan" Jawab Hwa in dengan nada menggoda

"Aiizzhhh, kalau udah tau yea udah kajja"

"Ne ne ne tapi aku udah keliatan cakep belum kan mau ketemu si dia"

"Udah Hwa In kamu udah cantik kali kajja "

" Ne Let's Go"

-Hwa In POV-

Hari ini latihan dance dan hari ini aku bisa ketemu sama namja yang aku mimpikan semalam hehehe, Omona lihat Namja itu Tampan tapi kenapa para yeoja itu peluk-peluk Namja itu sii buat aku cemburu. Cemburu? Aiizzhh Hwa In dia bukan siapa-siapa kamu kenapa cemburu sii ahh biarlah Namja itu deket-deket sama para yeoja itu maklumlah Namja itu para idola yeoja di sekolah ini.  
Ahh Kalian pasti bingungkan siapa namja yang aku maksud itu? Namja itu adalah sunbae kelas 3 yang aku suka sejak awal aku masuk sekolah namanya Cho Kyuhyun.

"Pasti hatinya lagi panas yea liat si kyu oppa?"

"ehhh, Des Sung gak juga sii"

"Hwa In mata kamu gak bisa di bohongi udah jangan cemburu gitu dong lagian kalau kamu suka sama kyu oppa kenapa gak kamu ungkapin ajah perasaan kamu"  
"Aku malu Des Sung masa yeoja dulu yang mengungkapkan perasaannya"

"Hahahaha yea udah terserah kamu ajah tapi jangan sedih kalau kyu udah direbut sama yeoja-yeoja genit itu yea hehe yea udah aku tinggal dulu yea byee"  
Aiizhh pasti Des Sung ngancem begitu tapi iya si kalau aku gak ngungkapi perasaanku ini nanti kyu oppa di rebut sama yeoja genit itu T_T. Omona Kyu oppa lihat aku aaaahhhh dia tersenyum kepadaku meleleh deh aku. Senyumannya manis sekali Aigoo tambah cinta aja aku sma kyu oppa muachh muacch :*

-Author POV-

"Semuannya mengumpul minggu depan ada lomba Dance tapi Lomba Dancenya temanya

"The Couple Dance" Jadi aku mau memilih satu orang Namja dan satu orang Yeoja, sebelu itu ada yang bersedia" Tanya Siwon yang sebagai Leader Dance

"Hyung bagaimana namjanya Kyuhyun ajah soalnyakan kyuhyun jago dancenya" Ujar Ryeowook dengan suara yang nyaring seperti suara Toak ^^V

"Hmm boleh deh kyuhyun bagaimana kamu bersesia?"

"Ne Hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun

"sekarang tinggal yeojanya ada yang bersedia?"

"Oppa bagaimana yeojanya Lee Hwa In ajah kan Hwa In cantik" Ujar Des Sung

"Des Sung apaan sii gak mau ahh oppa" Jawab Hwa In dengan tegas

"Izzhh ini kesempatan kamu biar deket sma kyu oppa" Bisik des Sung si telinga Hwa in

"Hmm boleh deh, jadi untuk lomba The Couple dance sudah ditetapkan Kyuhyun dan Hwa In dan mulai latihan sepulang sekolah besok arraso" Ucap Siwon  
"Arraso"

-Hwa In POV-

Matilah aku, seneng si seneng tapi kan yang ada aku tidak bisa menari karena gugup dekat kyu oppa

"Annyeong Hwa In mohon kerja samanya yea"  
Omo kyuhyun oppa menyapaku apa ini tidak mimpi ?

"Hwa In kenapa diam hmm?"

"Ehh oppa ne mianhae, mohon bantuannya juga yea'

"Baiklah besok jangan lupa kita latihan yea"

"Ne oppa"

"yea udah sampai besok yea" Jawab kyuhyun dan langsung pergi  
Omo akhinya aku dekat dengan kyuhyun horeeee

-Skip time-

Keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah Hwa In latihan dance bersama kyuhyun dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga

"Hoshh Hoss capekk" Jawab Hwa In dengan ngosngosan karena selesai dance bersama kyuhyun

"Ini minum untukmu" Ucap kyuhyun sambil memberi minuman ke Hwa In

"ahh oppa gomawoyo"

"Kamu keren dancenya, oh yea katanya harus ada dansanya dikit padahal aku gak bisa dansa"

"Mwo ne aku juga tidak bisa"

"Hmm kita coba yukk katanya pas mau dancenya harus ada dansanya dulu, kajja kita coba yuk dansanya"Jawab kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Hwa In

-Hwa In POV-

Sial kenapa harus ada dansanya aku kan gak bisa dansa T_T Omo kyuhyun oppa memegang pinggangku dan tanganku, Aigoo kyu oppa manis sekali kamu ahh jantung ini terus berdetak dan berdetak dengan cepat kyu oppa kau membuat aku janyungan saja.

"Gwenchana aku pegang pinggangmu dan tanganmu?"

"ehh ne gwenchanayo?

"kamu juga pegang pinggangku dong"

"Ne oppa"

"kita mulai dansanya yea"

Aizhh aku gugup kyu oppa menatapku aahhh oppa kau membuat pipiku merah saja !

-Kyuhyun POV-

Aigoo ternyata benar kata ryeowook Hwa In itu manis. Dan aku tidak menyangka bisa menari bersama dia, Wajahnya cantik Manis dan pipinya Chubby Imut sekali benar-benar tipe yeoja idealku. Lihat bibir merahnya membuat aku ingin menciumnya saja. Ahh aku sudah tak tahan lihat bibir ranumnya Hwa In aku cium saja kali yea kan mumpung disini Cuma aku dan Hwa In saja hehe.

-Author POV-

Kyuhyun mulai mendekekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hwa in dan membuat Hwa In semakin gugup dan memejamkan matanya. Dan mulai mendekatkan wajah kyuhyun ke Hwa In dan tinggal dikit lagi mereka akan berciu….

Braakkk..

"Hwa In aku dapa..tt , ah mianhae aku menganggu kalian, silahkan lanjutkan" Jawab Des Sung dan langsung keluar karena kaget melihat adegan Hwa In dan Kyuhyun

-Kyuhyun POV-

Braakkk..

"Hwa In aku dapa..tt , ah mianhae aku menganggu kalian, silahkan lanjutkan" Jawab Des Sung dan langsung keluar karena kaget melihat adegan Hwa In dan Kyuhyun

Aizhh Sialan si Des sung menganggu saja padahal bentar lagi ciuman

"ahh oppa udah sore aku pamit pulang dulu yea" Tanya Hwa In

"Ne Hwa In Mianhae"

"Ne oppa gwenchana"

-Hwa In POV-

Omona tadi bukan mimpi Kyu oppa mau menciumku padahal aku senang mau di cium kyu oppa tapi gara-gara ada penganggu

"Hwa In ciyee yang tadi mau di cium" Ucap Des sung

"Kaga jadi gara-gara kamu tau"

"Hehehe Minaha habis gak tau Hwa In kalau kalian mau kiss"

"tau ahh emang kamu tadi mau ngapaiin sii"

"Oh yea sampai lupa, tadi ryeowook oppa bilang kalau kyu oppa ternyta juga suka sama kamu Cuma kyu oppa juga malu mengungkapkan perasaannya ke kamu"

"Jinjjayo?"

"Jinjjayo Hwa In chukka yea aku dukung kalau kalian pacaran hehe'

"Semoga saja Des Sung ^^ "

-Skip Time-

-Author POV-

Akhirnya Perlombaan The Dance Couple di mulai dan Hwa In mulai menunjukan bakat dancenya bersama kyuhyun.

"Pegang pinggangku dan tanganku jangan gugup yea ingat" Jawab kyuhyun dengan memastikan

"ne oppa " jawab Hwa In dan langsung mengikuti perintah kyuhyun

Dan Music pun menyala*?* Hwa In dan Kyuhyun berdansa dengan romantis

"Hwa In Saranghaeyo" Jawab Kyuhyun di sela-sela dansan mereka

"Mwoo?" Ucap Hwa In dengan kaget dan hanya dib alas senyuman oleh kyuhyun

Akhirnya Dance Selesai dan pemenangnya adalah couple Kyuhyun dan Hwa In,Mereka pun senang dan bahagia. Setelah perlombaan itu kyuhyun langsung menarik Hwa In ke halaman belakang gedung tersebut dan menghimpit Hwa In.

"Ooo..ppa apa yang kamu lakukan" Jwab Hwa In dengan nada ketakutan

"Aku Cuma mau menagih jawaban yang belum kamu jawab" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan smirk evilnya

"Apa? Aku lupa"

"Lupa? Aku tadi nanya S-A-R-A-N-H-A-E-Y-O Hwa In"

"Oooppa seseriuus?

"ne Aku serius Hwa In Aku cinta kamu, kamu maukan jadi miliku? Tanya Kyuhyun dengan membelai pipi Hwa In

"Ne oppa Nado saranghaeyo"Jawab Hwa In dengan menangis karenan terharu dan kyuhyun langsung memeluk Hwa In

"Jangan menagis chagiya, Mianhae aku baru mengungkapkan sekarang aku sudah mencintai kamu dari kamu jadi siswi di sekolah ini"

"ne oppa gwenchana yang penting sekarang oppa jadi milik aku"

"Ne chagiya tatap wajahku chagiya" Jawab Kyuhyun smbil mengangkat dagu Hwa In agar menatap wajah kyuhyun,

"Chagiya pejamkan mata kamu"

"Ne oppa"

Hwa In memjamkan matanya dan kyuhyun langsung mencium bibir Hwa In dengan lembut dan dib alas ciumannya dengan Hwa In dan ada dua orang yang melihat melihat adegan tersebut.

"Chagiya akhirnya mereka jadian juga yea" Ucap Des Sung

"Ne Chagiya aku jadi pengen kaya mereka hehhe" Jawab Ryeowook sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Des Sung

"izzhh Pervert aku senang mereka akhirnya bahagia"

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya dan langsung memeluk Hwa In

"Gomawo kamu mau jadi miliku selamanya chagiya saranghae" Ujar kyuhyun dan langsung mencium kening Hwa In

"ne Chagiya^^"

5 Tahun kemudian

"Kyaaaaa Cho kyu In jangan lempar-lempar mainanya umma capek" Teriak Hwa In kepada anak namjanya

"huueee appa .. umma jahat malahin KyuIn hueee" Ngadu Kyu In kepada kyuhyun

"Sini-sini appa gendong cup cup nanti umma appa marahin"

"apa, kamu berani marahin aku awas ajah mala mini gak aku kasih jatah" Ancam Hwa In

"Eh ne ne ne gak jadi chagiya" Ucap kyuhyun dengan memelasT_T"

**The End**

**Minhae memberdeul banyak Typonya maklumi yea baru belajar buat FF author hehe**

**Riview yea ^^**


End file.
